creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
A True BFF Is....
A true BFF is... *Someone who knows who you truly are, and still loves for it Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who saves the last peanut butter chocolate chip cookie just for you when you're not there Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who knows all your secrets and does her best not to spill them Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who would beat your enemy up if they made you cry Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who knows the passwords to all of your accounts, and knows that you know all of her passwords too Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who understands you Karikamiya 02:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who understands you randomness and is random with you! Thepersonyouleastexpect *Someone who approve and likes your talent even though it's stealingKarikamiya 08:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *A person who cares for you in a BFF way. Roxas Xion Axel 22:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who doesn't use profanity around you and instead does it when he/she's around your worst enemy. Roxas Xion Axel 23:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who's always their to give you his/her shoulder when you cry. Roxas Xion Axel 23:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) *Someone's who sticks to your side to the end of your days. Roxas Xion Axel 23:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who never questions your sanity even though they know that you aren't completely sane ;D Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who never questions your loyalty to them, and instead questions their loyalty to you. Roxas Xion Axel 20:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who's willing to put their life on the line for you. Roxas Xion Axel 20:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who says your lame stories , poems , etc. rock. ❤Ivy , Daughter of Apollo ( PiperMclean ) 14:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who doesn't lie to you. (unless s/he is planning a surprise party , etc. for you). ❤Ivy , Daughter of Apollo ( PiperMclean ) 14:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who won't kill you 'cause the two of you are close buddies (I got that idea from countless videogames where the protagonist's friends try killing the protagonist. KH 358/2 Days is an example) Roxas Xion Axel 20:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who says who have a great sense of style , even if they know your mom choose the outfit for you (this has happened before to me. My mom made me wear a big pink floppy sweater that actually belonged to her. I HATE SWEATERS , PERIOD!!!) -❤Ivy , Daughter of Apollo ( PiperMclean ) 13:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who drags you to all kinds of different places want them to or not.~~Hi I like puffles and dragons and Greeks and bunnies and *yawn* slleeeppii- zzzzzzz*snore* 21:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) lunaspuffle *Someone who'll wait for you in heaven (If they die First) make fun of you,give courage,give ideas,be bored with you where ever they go.~~Hi I like puffles and dragons and Greeks and bunnies and *yawn* slleeeppii- zzzzzzz*snore* 21:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC)lunaspuffle *Someone almost as close as family, doesn't hate you, but occasionally says "I hate you", and often eats the last piece of everything. I CAN DEFEAT ARMIES WITH A stick......!!!!!!!! 08:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who looks out for you and sticks up for you if you're in trouble, and somebody you can count on to be there (well, if their not, there, they have a good excuse) -Mjlcutie123 *Someone who you know you can tell your weird freaky dreams to and won't make fun of you. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 17:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *Someone you can punch and know they'll punch you back and you'll just grin at each other. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 17:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who sticks by your side despite the odds; a person who'd go to the gates of death with you if necessary. Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 21:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *Someone who likes kittens and ducks and is always one step ahead of you. So then they can catch chu easier. Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 23:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) *An impossible ideal? Flamefang 09:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *Someone who knows you for '''you, '''and not for the mask you put up. "Don't follow the routine like a robot, dance from your heart." 10:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *Someone who doesn't try to make you calm down when you're angry, because they know that you can't keep everything in. "Don't follow the routine like a robot, dance from your heart." 10:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *Something I have never witness or had... 10:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) numberseven.jpg numbersix.png DSCN0034.jpg Friend-1.jpg Friendship.gif Snoopy.jpg 20090828225351_thumb.jpg|"Someone who cares for you, no matter how much you stray from the right path." tumblr_lo67vvyYaQ1qjm9ceo1_400_thumb.gif|"Someone who swings with you, even if they are scared of heights." Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:Friendship Category:One-shot Category:List